Las aventuras de Arthur y el mago Merlin
by mccalennon
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la serie, "Porque es mi amigo- dice sincero- estoy feliz por él y orgulloso"
1. Amigos

"_Amigos son aquellos extraños seres que nos preguntan cómo estamos y esperan a oír la respuesta."_

Ese día no había sido el mejor para el príncipe Arturo, su padre se había enojado con él (como siempre) nunca podía hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, por más que trataba y trataba.

Soltó un bufido y se tumbó a la cama.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, decidió ignorarlo, otra vez volvieron a tocar

-Vete- exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el que estuviera a lado de la puerta escuchara.

Hubo silencio por un rato, después se abrió la puerta.

-Merlín vete- le ordeno el príncipe

-¿Cómo sabe que soy yo?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿Acaso es psíquico?-pregunto sonriendo

-Lose, porque eres el único impertinente que desobedece al príncipe

-Lo siento señor

-¿Qué quieres Merlín?-pregunto volteándolo a ver

-Solo quería saber cómo estaba- le dijo el chico

-¿Quieres saber como estoy?- espeto enojado el príncipe- de verdad quieres saber como estoy, como rayos quiere que este, si me he humillado delate de mi padre, lo he decepcionado, pero no creo que tu sepas como me siento, tú no puedes defraudar a nadie, nadie tiene las esperanzas en ti, eres solo un sirviente

-Lo lamento, señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia- lo siento por ser el único que se preocupe por usted, me podre hacer toda lo que me ordeno ya que solo soy un simple sirviente – Merlín lo vio se dio la vuelta y salió

Si el príncipe se sentía mal ahora se sentía mucho peor, contestarle así no debió haberlo hecho

Bufo desesperado, mirando al techo, se quedo pensando y se quedo dormido.

Cuando despertó, tenía demasiada hambre, le pediría a Merlín que le trajera algo de comer, oh Merlín, al pensar en el joven su cara cambio a arrepentimiento, y decidió salir a buscarlo, lo busco por todo el castillo, pero no lo encontró, hasta que alguien le dijo que lo había visto limpiando el establo.

Al llegar ahí, Merlín se encontraba sucio, y se veía cansado, Merlín al sentir la presencia de alguien voltea a verlo.

-Lo lamento señor, aun no acabo de trabajar-le contestó muy fríamente, lo cual asombró a Arthur ya que nunca le había contestado así- ¿Lo he ofendido?, lo lamento- dijo sarcástico- si quiere puede…

-Abrumado, por no poder hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre

-¿Qué?-pregunto Merlín sin entender nada

-Como me siento,- dijo Arthur- lo que me preguntaste ayer, así es como me siento, por si todavía querías escuchar mi respuesta

-Yo siempre señor- le dijo Merlín con sus típicas sonrisas


	2. Carácter

"_Pocos hombres tienen la fuerza de carácter suficiente para alegrarse del éxito de un amigo sin sentir cierta envidia"- Esquilo _

El castillo se encontraba de fiesta, otra vez el Príncipe Arthur, había ganado a todos sus competidores, y el Rey había decidido organizarle una gran fiesta para celebrarlo, habían invitado mucha gente y entre ellas, el sirviente del el príncipe, Merlín.

El joven mago se encontraba dando aperitivos, pero eso no le molestaba, si no lo que le molestaba era el traje ridículo que Arthur lo había obligado a usar.

Un joven caballero le hace la seña para que se acerque

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunta el caballero

-Um canapés- le contesto Merlín, el caballero se le queda viendo sin entender- Son aperitivos señor- el caballero sin comprender se lo come de un bocado

-Deliciosos- dijo, se queda mirando a una dirección- ¿No sientes envidia?

-¿De qué?- pregunta confundido, y voltea donde el caballero estaba viendo y se encontraba Arthur celebrando

-De que él tenga siempre todo, éxito, fama, mujeres, será el próximo Rey

Merlín se queda pensando un rato y le contesta que no

-¿Ni siquiera un poco?-Merlín niega con la cabeza- yo si – admite- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es mi amigo- dice sincero- estoy feliz por él y orgulloso

- Que raro- dice

-Aparte no me gustaría ser el príncipe, él está demasiado ocupado en la celebración saludando a todos, que no puede comer estos deliciosos canapés- dice Merlín y el caballero le da la razón

Arthur desde donde esta llama a Merlín para que se acerque. Merlín voltea con el caballero.

-Aparte él no tiene lo que yo tengo- dijo

-¿Qué es?-pregunta intrigado el caballero

-Mi belleza- dijo orgulloso Merlín


End file.
